Highschool DxD Same Sky
by chaos king III
Summary: Three members of the Phenex, Gremory, and Sitri branch families and the insanities that encompass their lives as they try to battle their personal demons and complete their peerage's. Contains multiple characters from other universes. We are also in search of a beta.


Warning: The following has a nonsensical plot with many strange, awkward, creepy or downright weird situations. The following is not for young children due to Violence, drug use, sexual content and language. So if you've never heard the word fuck before, well you have now.

Sal, Dan, Jes: Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Matsuo's P.O.V.**

When I think of ways to spend my days, they usually involve simple things. You know: Reading studying, practicing, training, hanging with Yamada and J, or training with Lancer. But I promise you, that being chased around by one of Ikaro's giant watermelon plants is most definitely not one of them.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, so please excuse me for that. My name is Matsuo Sitri, age sixteen, black hair, violet eyes, 6 ft 4 and weighing 163 lbs. I'm a branch member of the Sitri clan and I am currently with two of my best friends Yamada Gremory and Masaya Phenex in the better parts of Illinois in the United States of America, so I'm not really in the loop, so to speak. But I do keep up with the news since my cousin, Sona, sends me weekly updates on the stuff that's going on.

Now excuse me while I try to survive the giant killer watermelon plant. "Masaya! When this is all said and done, I swear, by all four satans, I will murder you!" I screamed towards my best friend, who of course is laughing his ass off on the roof of our temporary place of residence, I say temporary because we're all heading back to the underworld to see the wedding between Yamada's elder sister, Rias, and Raiser Phenex, Masaya's older cousin, although J hasn't spoken with his family for several years.

"Masaya! Please stop her!" I screamed as the giant petey piranha kept getting closer. Why does Ikaros grow these things so freaking big!? "You'll be fine." Satan damn it Masa. "Is this because we're dragging you to the wedding?" "Maybe." "Sirzechs, damn it Masa! They're your family too ya know!"

"And you black!" I turned my head to see my stupid friend Yamada, who merely laughed and smiled as I ran around the house over and over. I raised my middle finger towards him as the plant grabbed me. "Oh Shit."

* * *

**Yamada's POV**

I looked towards Masaya laughing and told him "enough is enough" he looked toward me and gave me a look as if we had just told him that his family was moving in. Masa looks towards Ikaros and whispered "get him" I grab my sniper and shoot the watermelon plant from hell and Ikaros looks at me. Once I saw her eyes I knew this was going to go one of two ways but given Masaya's mood, I knew I was going to regret my decision. Ikaros looked pissed. Now I'm the one being chased, but not by a watermelon plant, but by a female demonoid. I yelled "Impmon save me" Impmon looked at me and laughed. Ikaros grabbed me then I yelled " MASAYA!"

* * *

**Masaya's POV**

"Ikaros, I order you to stop". Ikaros' Uranus Queen system shut down and she landed down on the ground. I asked her for a transportation card and restored all to it's original order. Passively, I looked over at my friends and burst into laughter. I gave Ikaros $15 and asked her to go buy some watermelons for herself. I hoped for a smile but I didn't get one. Ikaros flew away seemingly pleased. "Sorry guys, it won't happen again. But don't fuck with her watermelons anymore haha." I helped Matsuo up and tossed Yamada some money to buy some ammo for his sniper. We head inside and I sat on our couch. Today started off pretty weird...the wedding was soon and I realized this soon after I sat down at ease. I had to clench the couch to stop myself from letting out flames, then I got up and walked over to the fridge. Yamada was making a "sammich" as he calls them and Mat was up doing whatever it is he does in his spare time (I don't wanna know). I went up and laid in bed as Ikaros arrived with a watermelon. She came into my room and I asked her to lay with me because I didn't even want to think of the wedding. Somehow, she always takes my mind off of things.

* * *

**Matsuo's POV**

After the weird situation that was the watermelon from hell, I went into my workshop down in the basement. Stuff like that happens from time to time, and to relax I work down here. I was currently modifying one of my handguns, a USP Tactical, and trying to make it compatible with my magic. Soon I heard the bell from the staircase, meaning that someone was entering. I looked up from my gun bench and saw my only servant, Lancer, and one of the loyalist knights you'd ever lay eyes on.

"Forgive me master, the trip to the market took longer than I had thought." Lancer was on his knee with sadness evident in his voice. He's always been like that, whenever he thinks he's disappointed me he gets kinda depressed, poor guy. "Don't worry about it Lancer, it's just groceries, not that big of a deal." Even with those words Lancer seemed a little sad. So I decided on the one thing to cheer him up. "Hey, Diarmuid, to make it up to me, how about helping me with my combat abilities?" At my request, Lancer perked up and had a look of pride on his face. "Of course, master." With his two lances, Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg, Lancer took his stance and I took mine, with my Contender and Uzi, locked and loaded; We both smiled and spoke: "BEGIN!" and the sounds of bullet hitting steel ranged throughout the house.

* * *

**Yamada's POV**

I walked outside with Impmon and told him to practice his machine gun kick on our training tree. I continued to the firing range that I built out outside of the house with the help of Matsuo and Impmon... Kind of. I loaded my Remington MSR and started practicing my sniping. I practice my speed and precision by shooting the targets as soon as I scope in. I managed to get all the targets up to the 1000 meter mark, then I realized the time. It was time to get ready for my sisters wedding. I ran inside to go take a shower and get ready. I walked downstairs to see everyone dressed up except for Impmon who was wearing a taco hat and fake glasses with a mustache on them. I asked everybody if they were ready to depart.

* * *

**Matsuo's POV**

"Of course, Yamada. Let's get going alright?" Our small group of six, Me, Masa, Ikaros, Chopper, Impmon, and Yamada, we're standing on my transportation circle, custom made of course. Lancer is coming with us, but he's in his spirit form right now, due to his _Love spot [Mystic Face]_ which can cause serious problems for us, since it causes any woman without high magic resistance to fall in love with him. Each of us, minus Impmon, was well dressed and were ready to go. Masaya, Yamada, and I were dressed in simple black Tuxedos with different colored ties, Masaya's gold, Yamada's red, and mine was blue. Masaya had his hair slicked back, kinda looked like his cousin Raizer, but if I told him that I'd be dead. Yamada had his hair tied back, and I had my hair in a small bun. Chopper had a small tux on that was very adorable, along with a red tie, and a black version of his hat. Ikaros had a lovely black strapless dress with gold line design's running upwards on her sides. Impmon was currently getting his stupid getup removed by Yamada.

After a nod from everyone, and removing Impmon's stupid get up, I activated the transportation circle and the blue light engulfed each one of us. After several moments the light faded and we were as the reception hall, with Sona standing across from us. With a small wave I looked at Masaya and said "be nice and don't cause any problems, alright?" "Yeah, yeah." Afterwards I walked up to my second favorite cousin, and after a hug and kiss on the cheek, we began discussing the wedding and our ride.

* * *

**Masaya's POV**

I don't understand why I have to show manners or be polite during this. If I wanted to, I could destroy everyone here but I won't because it'll get me nowhere. For now, I'll show restraint. I asked Ikaros to hug me before we left, that thought keeps me optimistic, but then I saw Raizer. I felt the blood inside me boil. Fire emerged in my clenched fist and I quickly realized to I calmed down. The punch helped, mainly because I spiked it haha. " Yamada, who ya lookin for?" "No one" I turned away feeling like he dismissed me and I saw someone I haven't seen before. Someone I don't think is a part of any of the families. I asked Matsuo and he didn't know her either. She looks mysterious but so fucking sexy. I got up, "I'm off", I said to Yamada who sat down for a moment.

* * *

**Yamada's POV**

I sat down and started drinking the punch. The punch tasted weird but I drank it anyway. 16 cups later me and Impmon are singing karaoke. Matsuo walked up to me and asked me "are you ok?" I grabbed him and looked him in the eye and said "I'm having the time of my life woman. Now if you will excuse me" I ran to the bathroom and vomited all over floor. I looked in the mirror and I saw vomit on my tuxedo so I did the only logical thing. I took off my tuxedo and put it in the sink and as the water ran over my tuxedo I zapped it with a jolt of lightning. I left the bathroom with a "shockingly" wet tuxedo. Matsuo asked me "why is your tuxedo wet. Don't tell me you've been drinking the punch." I look at him and said "does it look like I've been drinking the punch?" I stumbled back to my seat and looked over towards where Masaya was. He was talking to a female that I've never seen before. Nevertheless I was too drunk to care at this point and I told Impmon to wake me up if anything happened. Matsuo walked away towards Masa to see what was going on.

* * *

**Matsuo's POV**

After leaving Yamada in his drunken stupor, and hoping to Sirzech, that Impmon didn't do anything stupid I walked over to Masaya and the strange girl he was speaking to. To be perfectly honest the girl was gorgeous, Long Shoulder length, hair framed her face and her beautiful raven colored iris'. Her face was like seeing perfection in reality. Her figure was one of the most voluptuous figures I had ever seen, with curves in all of the right places. Her dress was intoxicating at least, with a long slit up her right thigh, and showing a little bit of cleavage, she even had a small tattoo on the top of her right breast.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I don't recognize you from either the Sitri or Gremory household. If you wouldn't mind, could you please sate my curiosity?" "Of course," She said in a voice that was o so heavenly, "I'm also a branch member of the Sitri clan, I've seen you before actually." "Really?" "Yes, but you were busy with your cousins, Leviathan-sama and Sitri-dono." She looked at her wrist and I noticed a very expensive watch on her. "Unfortunately, I must be going. My sisters and I have several things to take care of, goodbye, Matsuo and Masaya." "Uh, yeah bye." "Take care." With a small shake Me and Masa bid our farewells to the lovely woman, as she walked away and turned to Masaya. "Did you get her name?" I asked Masaya. "Yeah, she said it was Atria Lumen." That's weird, I don't remember any family members with that name. I thought nothing of it and left Masa to go talk with Sona, she seemed angry at me for some reason, but i thought nothing of it. After a good few minutes Lord gremory called us all and thanked us to come see his daughter's wedding. Masaya was absolutely furious and Yamada… he was still asleep. I really did feel bad for Rias, from what Yamada told me, she's a really nice girl. Poor girl.

The ceremony was going to start until a large crash rang through the front entrance of the hall. I woke up Yamada, while preparing my USP Tactical, and looked at the person who caused the destruction. Sona calmed me down and told me his identity.

Issei Hyoudou.

I wonder what this little pawn will do.

* * *

**Masaya's POV**

The crash didn't disturb me, I simply looked over and knew I should prepare myself. I drew Erebus and let some flames emerge from my palm, ready to be launched. Everyone gasped at our immediate actions ; well Matsuo and my actions...Yamada was sleeping. I calmed myself and walked over to Issei. I looked down at him and he quickly got scared. He got up, laughing nervously and immediately turned away from me and yelled that he didn't want Rias to marry Raizer. He said he wanted to destroy Raizer which made me light up like a fucking Christmas tree. I asked Ikaros to come to me. I put my arm around her waist and she simply said "master" in a confused tone. I was pleased with how this could turn out so I asked Matsuo to transport me home. I got back and laid down on the couch as I drank a Dr. Pepper. I didn't see the result but later on that night Matsuo told me that Issei beat the shit out of Raizer. That made my night 100% better. Yamada however, had to be carried back by Lancer who surprisingly didn't mind because Matsuo asked him to. Ikaros sat across from me on the other couch holding her watermelon. I finished my soda, grabbed a beer, then laid down on the couch to sleep. I was too lazy to get up and go to my bed.

* * *

**Yamada's POV**

I arrived to the house on Lancer's back. I said to him "thanks" I walked towards Matsuo and asked him what happened. After Matsuo explained to me everything that happened and I quickly realized how stupid I was. The door opens and Matsuo and I look towards it. Impmon comes through the door in a purple tuxedo and top hat and I asked him where he has been. Impmon responds with "I went to the casino and won $1000.00". I looked towards Matsuo and we didn't ask. Impmon left the room, spat in Masaya's beer and ran up the stairs and went to sleep. I asked Matsuo about the mysterious woman and he told me that she was close to perfection. A single tear ran down my cheek and I asked Matsuo who spiked the punch. Salvador pointed towards Masa and I shook him. He woke up and asked what that was for. I yelled at him "I could have made her my servant! I could have made her my BITCH!". Masaya told me to calm down. I gave him a punch on the arm. Matsuo held me back before I can do any more damage. Masaya explained to me that there was something weird about her. Matsuo said that I should go to sleep while Masa and him make plans for tomorrow. I went to my room in tears having missed out on a beautiful girl. I was destined to become a 34 year old wizard virgin. I walked into my room to see that Tony Tony Chopper pissed all over my bed. I realized that this was one of the worst days of my life. I grabbed the bed and threw it out out the window. I jumped out the window, then I grabbed my Remington MSR and shot it, the bed exploded and I passed out on the grass crying.

* * *

**Matsuo's POV**

Masaya and I had merely discussed some locations to handout our contract's, afterwards he and Ikaros headed off to bed, I remained in the kitchen with Lancer preparing a small meal for us both. Upon handing me a small salad Lancer spoke. " Master, are you okay?" " For the most part, I'm just thinking about today's events, I'm really interested in that boy, Issei's, sacred gear. To think, I would get see the red dragon emperor's power in action." " It was truly amazing to see his abilities, but he dishonored himself by battling in such a way." " Yeah, but he was horrible disadvantaged against Rizer." "Then the boy should have fallen with honor, instead he shamed himself and Raizer by battling in such a way. Were he to have battled me in such a way, I would have ensured to destroyed him for his shameful actions." "I don't disagree with you on that,but I Sona had told me about this guy, then I would have fully examined the sacred gear by now. But what's done is done, besides you are a much better choice in the end, Lancer." "Thank you sir, it's my honor to serve you." "And it's my honor to have such servant as yourself, now let's go; I'm tired and I would like to finish the get up early for tomorrow's contracts." "Of course, master." Lancer faded away as I placed out plates in the sink. Upon getting to my room I sat at my workbench and continued to tinker with the USP Tactical. At around two in the morning I had finished the compatibility process and could now fire bullets of [Mana] straight from the gun. Dead tired I merely slumped into my bed to sleep for a bit, but once I landed on the bed I remembered. "Ah crap, I forgot to tell them that our chance to go get our familiars is tomorrow. Eh, I'm sure they won't be that mad." and with those thoughts I allowed sleep to overtake me.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in my room, but rather in a frozen wasteland with hundreds of Ice pillars and stalagmites surrounding the immediate area. None of this was of importance as directly in front of me was a mammoth sized structure of pure black ice. I put my hand on the structure and awaited the cracking. Within moments the ice shattered, and from within was a monster.

A draconic beast of death and chaos, pale green skin adorned it's body with a gold armor adorning it's body with a small blood red diamond at his center. Wings the length of several building outstretched and prepared to take flight. It's massive tail swinging wildly destroying much of the surrounding area. His face reaching down to meet my own, with cold lifeless yellow eyes and long orange like hair running down it's neck. The being of absolute chaos, the end.

With a distorted voice he spoke "It's been too long young [Contractor]." "Shut up, you abomination. Why did you bring me here?" "Because you wanted to speak with me, isn't that why you're here?" "Don't you try and trick me you fucking monster! I'm not the same child as I was when you and I first met." "And yet, you still can't let go, can you?" "I can and I have, but what about you? You're still here, stuck with me and with no way out." "Of course, I don't need to leave. I'll stay with you until the end, isn't that what you asked of me when me made our [Contract]?" I believed my rage took over for a moment, as the landscape grew colder and darker. The ice began to change into a dark purple color as the beast merely looked at me. "I'm happy that you've enhanced my [Black Ice] thus far, you certainly have come far, Matsuo." "I hate you so much, why did you pick me? Why couldn't it have been anyone else." A few tears began to fall from my face as I looked at him. "Because, [Contractor], you have are the only one who can claim [his] gift." "... I hate you, with all of my being." "I care for you as well, my young [Contractor]. I'll await the day you realize this and we can finally work together." With his words, the world began to crack and shatter and I awoke to Lancer shaking me. "Master! Please awaken!" "L-l-Lancer! I'm awake! I'm… I'm awake." "Are you alright? you began to thrash about, and the room began to freeze. What happened, master?" "A nightmare, Lancer." I rested my head my head for a moment, and sat up. "What time is it, Lancer?" "Seven in the morning, sir." "Alright, go wake up the other's; I'll go get breakfast ready." Lancer looked distressed. "Master ar-" "I'm fine Lancer, I just need to clear my head." Lancer sighed and nodded. "Very well sir, I shall awaken the others."

* * *

**Masaya's POV**

I woke up pretty tired. I clenched the hilt of Erebus and just looked at it. No one knows that the barrel on the end of my blades hilt slowly kills me each time I use it. I was bored and stared at the ceiling and just thought of things. I looked at my hand and a tiny flame emerged from my palm. I blasted myself in the chest and I regenerated. This ability always intrigued me; how I could cheat death almost all the time yet I know I'm not invincible. I turned to face Ikaros who doesn't sleep. Her blank face, so sullen. Those beautiful eyes. It's a shame that her emotions are so underdeveloped. I help her with that every night before sleep but I didn't last night. "Something wrong Ikaros?" "No master. I am fine. Aren't you hungry?" She was right to ask that, I felt my stomach grumble so I got up and got dressed (no because we fucked). I slowly descended down the stairs and saw Yamadariding around on Tony Tony Chopper quickly throughout the house yelling "Get on, Get!" For no damn reason haha. Meanwhile, Matsuo was making waffles. Matsuo looks tired, but I won't ask. "I'm going out" I said as I walked out the house and grabbed Tartarus. I made it vanish and started walking to the nearest bar, 'Tipsy' to speak to someone. I walked in, all the walls were tan with wallpaper and the place had a shattered disco ball. Some weird music was playing and the usual biker/thug guys were there playing pool. I sat down at the bar table, "what'll it be?" "Oh me? Nothing right now. Just some water." A guy came in and sat two seats down at the table. He had a trench coat on and shades, it was the guy I had to talk to. The bartender glanced over and realized what was going to happen so he walked through a door he had behind the bar table. I kept my eyes straight, preparing myself, "Is it ready?" I asked..."Yep, but tell me one thing; why did you wait this long when we've had it for you for the past 3 years?" "I was younger, weaker. Hell, I didn't even have a sword at the time. Now look at what I am" I said, with a stern tone. "Well, it's available at the rendezvous point, but I was given orders not to let you leave" he told me. "So why did you even come?" "So you could die with the nonstop curiosity" he said as his voice quickly changed. To that of something with multiple voices. Everyone in the bar turned and without warning, they all vanished into specs of light. I jumped from my seat, and looked around panicking inside, my pupils dialated, I was sweating. Phoenix's shouldn't sweat, we're built for heat. He threw off his trench coat and had a mask. Golden, with one eye piece to seeme with. He had the body of an Olympic athlete, as he had on what appeared to be an armor. I noticed something on his left shoulder which had a line on it, as if something like a sword could be stabbed there. He drew a masumune sword which extended across the bar and was an inch short of my neck. "This is a prototype" he said as he pointed to the shoulder plate-like object. "And I'm gonna kill you with it!" He dashed at me, I didn't even blink before I summoned Tartarus and jumped around him. He turned and swung his sword slicing my chest. The speed of the slash and his strength threw me towards the wall on my left. I got up, leaking small amounts of blood from my chest. I shot Tartarus and in a split second, he turned into a blur, then appeared again directly in front of me. This was light speed, I'm quite familiar with this ability. I slammed my hand on the ground surrounding me in a spherical ball of fire just as he reached towards me. His right arm burnt to dust and he let out a blood curdling scream. Apparently, his blood was ice, as he then shot water directly at me from his severed arm socket. I couldn't react quick enough and the water slammed me into the wall, repeatedly hitting me then coming to a halt. I fell on my knees, gasping for air, then I looked up at him, I regained my balance in a fraction of a second and dashed at him driving us both into the wall across. I let go as he fell down and engulfed my fists in flames. I swung at him nonstop. Right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, nonstop until his face was reduced to a puddle. His body didn't have a face but was speaking. "You really are powerful, even your natural power opposite couldn't defeat you" I made my flames go out and looked at my fists, drenched in my own blood. I got carried away. I opened Tartarus, engulfed the shells in flames but didn't burn them so they wouldn't explode. I shot him at point blank, causing a gaping hole in his chest of burning ice. With final breaths, he lifted his sword and stabbed it into his shoulder plate. Light burst from it and then his body became whole again. "What?! No that's impossible!" I screamed surprised. "remember young Phenex, this is a prototype only" he said with a snicker and sinister grin. I didn't expect it to get this bad, but I brought one of Ikaros's transportation cards in case. I raised it, "Goodbye Allistor" I said as the card activated and formed a gate into the abyss we know as "InBetween" and he was immediately sucked in. His expression was priceless. I smiled, knowing that I saved my ass. I had to train; a lot but training still isn't the determining factor. If my opponent is ice/water, then I have to use other methods of combat. I walked over to the bar table which was mostly burnt from my flame engulfed body. I tapped the table, the bartender came out, I sat down on a stool, and got a drink.

* * *

**Yamada's POV**

I looked towards Matsuo and said thank you for the meal. I asked Impmon and Tony Tony Chopper if they were ready to depart. They looked towards me and nodded. "Alright Matsuo, I'll see you later". We left the house and had no idea what we were going to do and I realized that we were leaving Matsuo alone. I ran back inside and I didn't see him or Lancer. I yelled "Matsuo?" I ran to the basement and opened the door. I saw him tinkering on something and I thought it would be hilarious to scare him. He started a teleportation circle and I jumped at him. He yelled and the ring grew brighter. Matsuo, Tony Tony Chopper, Impmon, and I were teleported to a place I've never seen before. Matsuo started yelling at me and I told him to shut up. I asked him "Where are we?" He looked around and I said what's that, and grabbed him and pointed what I was looking at.

* * *

**Matsuo's POV**

Of course, Yamada had to screw with my work and now we're in a completely new location. "Who's that?" I looked at who Yamada was pointing at and saw, what I assumed to be, a heavily armored man fighting a serpent-like dragon atop a cliff. The warrior appeared to be tall and had armor adorning every piece of his body with comical antenna-like protrusions on his armored head and a large upward spike on his back, covering the back of his head.

Watching the fight I was impressed by the swordsman's strength and ability, as he cleaved the serpent like dragon with highly accurate and powerful swings. There was doubt in my mind that this man could easily make a powerful ally, and an even stronger [Rook].

Once the man had bested the serpent dragon with three swings, he turned to us.

"It is rare for other duel spirits to come this far into the mountains unless they have a very dangerous objective to complete." "Forgive us sir, but we happened to arrive here by pure mistake. We have no knowledge of this location, nor of its dangers. We mean you no disrespect." "I can imagine," he placed his large sword back on his back before jumping down to meet us face to face. "I have a friend named Mahad, and his student occasionally teleports herself to dangerous locations as well. You may call me Buster Blader." He outstretched his hand to us, which I shook with as much strength as I could muster.

Of course, being the physically weak member of the three that I am, he nearly crushed my hand in his own.

My bones cracking quickly forced him to let go. I could clearly see Lancer waiting, with Gae Buidhe in hand, to tear apart Buster Blader. It's a good thing that I can calm him down. "My apologies, I tend to use more strength than necessary after a hunt." Rubbing my sore hand, and trying to placate Lancer, I began to speak. "Don't worry about it, believe me, I've dealt with worse." Mine and Lancer's first encounter with the [Servant], [Berserker] coming to mind; I'm just glad [Kariya] didn't have enough [Mana] to support the fight longer, otherwise Lancer and I wouldn't be standing here.

"I am heading to collect the bounty on this hunt, I suggest you follow; It's very dangerous to be in these parts." With that Buster Blader started to walk away, I turned to Yamada, Impmon and Chopper… only to find them playing poker.

Promptly smacking Yamada in the head I told them to get up and get going.

I already know that this is about to get interesting.

* * *

Thank you, for reading chapter one of Highschool DxD same sky.

As always reviews and criticisms are welcomed and appreciated.

We'll see you all for the next chapter.


End file.
